


I Hope You Had A Great Summer

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Liam and Theo are the same age, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Jock!Liam and Broody!Theo are close friends going into senior year.Theo spends the entire summer with his sister, but not before leaving Liam with something to think about.Based loosely on Vance Joy's "Great Summer"





	I Hope You Had A Great Summer

**Author's Note:**

> _"Left your clothes next to the bed_  
>  Some pretty pictures in my head  
> I hope you had a great summer, a great summer away  
> The kid you used to be  
> But I know that you're still there  
> I hope you had a great summer, a great summer away"

 

Liam tossed his red lacrosse ball in the air in front of his face.  It came straight back down at him, and he caught it easily before repeating the motion as he’d been doing for the past ten minutes since he’d flopped down diagonally on his bed.

 

There was a week left before school started again, and to be honest, Liam was more than ready.

 

Ready for the lame weekly Beacon Hills High School countdown-to-the-end-of-summer bonfires to stop.   _Like, who starts counting down at the start of summer?_

 

Ready to start off-season training for lacrosse.

 

Ready to finally be a freaking Senior.

 

Ready for Theo to come home.

 

Liam’s phone vibrated on the desk and he flinched, causing the lacrosse ball that was leaving his hand to stray from its intended path straight up in the air and come back down on his groin before he could catch it.

 

“Shit.”  Liam flexed his abdomen and groaned.  He curled into a ball on his side, cringing and reaching for his phone.  He sees his best friend’s face and swipes to answer the call. “Mason, I told you I don't want to go to the party.”

 

“No, no, no.  Liam.” Mason was panting and the party seemed a bit in the distance, as if Mason wanted to make sure Liam could hear him.  “Liam, it's not that. It’s-”

 

Liam’s doorbell rang, cutting Mason off.

 

“Shit, is that your door?”  Mason sounded excited, his tinny voice rising through the speakerphone.  “Dude, it's Theo. Theo was here. He was at the party. He was looking for you!”

 

“What?!”  Liam sat up with a jolt.  He stood, rushing out to the hall at the mention of their nerdy, broody, quiet but beloved best friend.

 

Liam had been waiting all summer for this.

 

The night Theo left to spend the summer in San Diego with his sister, he’d stopped by the Geyer household to say goodbye and complain about spending a while summer living at the beach.  They laughed and make fun of the surfer culture of Southern California for a while before the shorter boy got up to leave.  And that's when he surprised Liam by kissing him.

 

There, in Liam’s hall he stood, wringing his wiry hands together.  He was always so anxious, sometimes scared, but not usually around Liam.  He timidly told his best friend that he hoped that he hadn't read things wrong, and cupped the back of Liam’s head, tilting his own head up to kiss his friend softly on the mouth.

 

Theo’s lips had been warm, nervous, trembling, and Liam could feel the honest, almost painful emotion in the kiss as Theo pulled away.

 

Liam hadn't kissed him back.

 

Theo had nodded, smiling, but clearly was trying to put up a front that he wasn't heartbroken.  He shook his head when Liam gaped wordlessly. Theo walked backwards toward to door, saying he was sorry and that he hoped they were still cool and that he’d see him in a few weeks.

 

Jenna had come home fifteen minutes later to find her son sitting against the wall in the hallway, more than a bit confused and conflicted.  She sat down next to him without prying, just letting him lean his head on her shoulder. When he finally told his mom what happened over dinner, he expected a hug, words of advice or at the very least some sympathy, but the woman just laughed and said, “Oh sweetie, you were seriously surprised?”

 

Liam had spent the first of the several weeks just trying to distract himself from what happened.  He’d never considered feelings for another boy, and definitely not for his sullen-but-witty Bio partner from freshman year who he’d protected from bullies one day and invited into their fold.  Sure, Theo was adorable, but so was Mason, and Liam definitely wasn't attracted to him.  They were practically brothers.  And yeah, Liam would check out guys with Theo and Mason, so he knew he wasn't opposed to the idea, but not once had he ever thought _‘Oh man I'd hit that.’_

 

Upon further introspection, he came to the realization that he didn't necessarily think that about women ever either.

 

He flirted with just about everyone, it was just good natured fun, and Liam loved talking and flirting.  He had his fair share of flaws, but charm and kindness were definitely strengths for him.

 

Upon even _further_ introspection, he found that he definitely flirted with Theo more and more the closer they became as friends over the past couple years.

 

The second week, the fantasizing started.

 

Not the average teenage dirty fantasies, either.

 

He imagined things like... Holding hands with Theo.  Surprising him with tickets to his favorite band. Leaning against him while they watched movies.  Tangling their legs together while they napped.

 

He imagined going to _senior prom_ with Theo.  And Liam hated dances.

 

And yeah, a little bit of the normal dirty fantasies happened too… but even _they_ ended with cuddling.

 

The third week, he’d spent five whole days debating before he texted Theo, telling him that he really needed to talk to him, to which he received an underwhelming response.

 

_“When I get home.”_

 

He hadn't heard from the other boy since, and while he had Mason assuring him that Theo wouldn't lose interest and everything would work out, Liam was going crazy waiting.

 

He had found a sweater on the floor on his room that Theo had left there over a month ago and basically lived in it, despite it being a bit snug.

 

He just… missed Theo and didn't know when exactly he’d get to talk to him again.

 

Until Mason called and the doorbell rang.  And maybe Liam wasn't sure he was ready, but he knew he definitely couldn't wait any longer.

 

“Liam, wait, you don't understand.  I called you to warn you.” Mason’s tinny shout shook him from his thoughts as the bell rang again and he tiptoed nervously and unnecessarily toward the front door.  Liam started to turn the door knob, ready to see Theo face to face for the first time in two months, when Mason finally blurted out his warning. “Theo is really hot!”

 

Liam stood in front of his open front door, face to face with the object of their discussion.

 

After a slow once-over of the now taller boy, Liam could confirm: Yes, in fact, Theo was really, really, _really_ hot.

 

Theo stood on the porch in ripped jeans and an old worn Raiders tee that Liam remembers Theo absolutely _swimming in_ the last time he saw it on the boy.  Now it seemed like Theo had been forced to cut the sleeves off so that it didn't stretch around his shoulders.  Liam had done the same with a lot of his old shirts so that they would be more comfortable to move in.

 

Theo was tanned in a way Liam had never seen him, his light golden skin shined and stretched over muscles in his shoulders and arms that definitely weren't that defined a few weeks ago.

 

Another thing that hadn't been there a few weeks ago was the small black triangle tattoo just above the inside of Theo’s right elbow.

 

Liam looked up slightly (something he’d never had to do before) and noted Theo’s hair was longer.  He hadn't been getting his obsessive bi-weekly haircuts, and his hair now hung in his eyes a bit.

 

Liam wanted to reach up and brush it away.

 

“Thanks, Mase.”  Theo spoke finally, raising his voice and reminding Liam that he was still holding his phone.  He smiled wider, his smirk no longer something cute and mischievous, but confident and challenging, and it caused Liam’s gut to twist in desire unstead.  “You're hot too.”

 

The playful tone was all Theo, but there was something new about his voice.  Something rough and new that made Liams throat go dry and his palms sweat.

 

Or maybe that was just Liam’s newly surfaced feelings.

 

“Liam?”  Mason’s voice crackles through the phone again.

 

“Gotta go, Mase.”  Liam continued looking at Theo in shock as he hung up and put the phone on the table near the door.  He stood, frozen, as Theo rocked back on his heels and shrugged at him innocently.

 

“You wanted to talk.”  Theo’s voice was shy, a stark contrast to his new… look?  It gave Liam the quick reminder of what he had sounded like right before kissing him all those weeks ago, hopeful and nervous.

 

This was the same Theo.

 

At least Liam hoped it was.

 

“Yeah.  I'm so sorry, come in, come in.”  Liam rushed the words out frantically, ushering his friend inside.  He watched as Theo kicked his sneakers off by the door (Jenna would never forgive him if he didn't) and walked further into the living room.

 

“I see Jenna moved the furniture around.”  Theo made himself at home in his favorite recliner, and Liam’s heart clenched as memories of draping a blanket over a smaller, curled up, sleeping Theo flew through his head.  “Dude, and a new TV? Sick. Tara has like-”

 

“What the hell happened to you?!”  Liam blurted out. Theo turned to him, half shocked, half amused.  Liam’s eyes went wide and he slapped a hand over his mouth as he just stared at Theo, embarrassed.

 

“I'm guessing you mean the growth spurt?”  Theo huffed out, shaking his head. “Yeah, when I was at that party just now, I got asked by both Melinda Sawyer and Tiffany Evans if I was new in town.  Despite not ever giving a shit what they thought of me, I was still _pretty_ insulted.”

 

“I’m sorry that's not… what I wanted to come out of my mouth just then, I swear.  It's obviously not what I wanted to talk about.” Liam apologized. “And ew… Melinda is the worst.”

 

“This coming from the guy who got his first handy from her.”  Theo laughed loudly. It was heartier than Liam remembered, but still as dorky, with a snort exactly two seconds in, following by Theo covering up his mouth apologetically.

 

As if Theo’s laughed _wasn't_ the cutest sound in the world.

 

Liam furrowed his brow as he wondered how long he’d thought that and how long he’d had the sound committed to memory so well.

 

“Look, I was fourteen.  You want me to bring up some things you did when you were fourteen?”  Liam grumbled as he walked closer to the recliner. “And yeah, I was talking about the growth spurt… And the fact that you're fucking **huge**.  Ohmygod, are your arms _bigger_ _than mine_?”

 

Liam rushed forward a couple steps to lean down and flex next to Theo’s arm before the other teen pushed him away playfully.

 

“You're ridiculous, they are not.”  Theo scoffed.

 

“They are!”  Liam laughed incredulously, flailing his hands and arms about as he questioned the teen. “Did you eat like 5000 calories a day and work out like 10 times a week?  Are you on supplements? And what is that **_tattoo_ **!?  Ohgod, you're like… you're like a badass now or something, Mason was totally wrong-”

 

“Liam!”  Theo shouted, grabbing the slightly shorter teen by the flailing arms before he even realized Theo was up out of the chair and standing.

 

“Sorry.  Again.” Liam sighed and relaxed, his face turning away anxiously.

 

“What _did_ you want to come out of your mouth?”  Theo asked insistently, getting in Liam’s face with an urgency to his tone.

 

“Nevermind it's stupid…”  Liam muttered, refusing to meet Theo’s stare.  “I just missed you and I wanted… it's fine.”

 

“What did you want to tell me, Liam?”  Theo spoke softer this time, but he didn't let go of Liam’s arms.

 

Liam looked into Theo’s eyes, everything else about the other boy fading away until all he saw was the friend who’d put his heart out there so many weeks ago and changed Liam’s life forever.  His eyes drifted down to Theo’s lips.

 

They were definitely still nervous and trembling, and Liam had to know if they were still warm.

 

“I wanted… I want to tell you that I don't think you read things wrong.”  Liam whispered, his gaze returning to Theo’s now very obviously hopeful one.  He let his eyes flicker down to Theo’s lips before wetting his own and looking up determinedly.  “I want to tell you that I’d really like it if you tried that again.”

 

Theo just looked at him blankly for a full ten seconds, not moving a muscle.

 

Liam’s heart started to sink and he got ready to pull away from Theo’s grasp, when he was stopped by a quiet response.

 

“It’s a friendship tattoo.”  Theo whispered. Liam frowned and his head tilted down as his eyes flicked down to the triangle, now almost hidden by the position of Theo’s arm.  “With Tara. I wanted to get a friendship tattoo with my sister. I don't think that really qualifies as _badass_.”

 

Liam tipped his head back up and before he could meet Theo’s eyes again, he found himself being kissed just a softly and hesitantly as their first one.  But this time, Liam was desperate to show Theo how he felt, so his hand flew up to Theo's waist and pulled him closer. Liam angled his mouth to deepen the kiss, Theo responding eagerly in kind the moment Liam’s tongue touched his bottom lip.

 

Theo’s hands trailed up Liam’s shoulders and neck, burying themselves in Liam’s hair as they kissed until their breathing was labored.  He kept his hands threaded through the short locks at the nape of Liam’s neck as they rested their foreheads against each others.

 

“And the only reason I got all fit was because I spent the first week of vacation on Tara’s couch moping and stuffing my face with pizza and chicken nuggets.  I seriously gained like 10 lbs in a week.” Theo laughed as he pulled away slowly. Liam stared at him in confusion and disbelief, so Theo grinned and explained.  “She picked me up one day, that girl is not human by the way, I literally mean… picked me up off the couch, threw me in the pool outside, and while I sputtered and coughed the water out of my lungs, she explained that she refused to let me get even so unhealthy over some stupid jock who didn't deserve me.”

 

Liam frowned and tried to protest, but Theo threw his hand over Liam’s mouth.

 

“Don't worry, I defended your honor, bub.”  Theo laughed and moved his hand when he was sure Liam was placated.  “So, she made me eat clean and drink protein shakes for snacks instead of chips.  Then I had to go to the gym with her like 8 times a week. Then, even on Sunday, which was supposed to be rest day, we’d end up surfing and eating sushi as our cheat meal.  I'm pretty good at surfing, by the way.”

 

Liam’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.  As far as he knew, Theo used to be afraid of the ocean.

 

“Tara said that the best way to cope with frustration is turning it into something productive, something that you can be proud of.”  Theo smiled fondly at the thought of his sister. Liam knew that she was his hero, and she always looked out for him before she moved away to college their freshman year.  “She told me that weightlifting and cooking didn't have to be my healthy thing, but I needed to see what a positive effect something physical and healthy like that can have on your life.  She gets real preachy sometimes.”

 

Liam laughed along with Theo.

 

“But just when I'd come to realize that I still had you, even if it wasn't like I wanted, you sent that message and I just…”  Theo scrubbed his hand across his jaw. “It might have been the endorphins and endless positivity from working out, but I had a feeling that there was hope.  But I wanted to wait until I came back. I wanted to show you what I good place I was in and how happy I am. And I wanted to be here in person, _if you did want to be with me,_ just so that I could kiss you again when you said so.”

 

Liam gaped at Theo.  That was possibly the most words the previously very shy teen had said at one time before.  Unless they were talking about comic books, of course. The thing Theo lived for.

 

“Theo, I hope you know that I know it took a bit to figure out, but I really would've been into you no matter what.  I was into you. I just didn't realize it.” Liam smiled wide and proud. “But I am so happy for you and while I'm a bit pissed that your biceps are bigger than mine, I am also very, very, very attracted to this newfound badassery.  And yes, even friendship tattoos are badass, especially when it's friendship with Tara, who is beautiful and scary and intimidating as hell.”

 

Theo beamed at Liam and came closer.

 

“I know you don't give a shit about things like my change in appearance, Liam.” Theo grinned excitedly.  “That's one of the things I love about you. Like that time sophomore year, back before we knew Corey as anything but your lab partner, and he was getting picked on by the football players because he was so crazy skinny for a sophomore…  You just, _without missing a beat,_ went up them and just told them that Corey was gorgeous and they were fucking blind, before leading him back to the lacrosse table and introducing him to the entire team as the sweetest guy you'd ever met...  God, Liam, you do shit like that all the time, and you don't even know you're doing it, but that... that was the one. That was the moment I knew I was in love with you.”

 

Liam was breathing hard when Theo stopped talking, his chest tight.

 

“Why didn't you ever say anything?”  Liam asked, shock evident on his face.

 

“I guess that I…”  Theo took a deep breath.  “I always had something, some level of not being ready?  Some kind of fear or hold up that made me think I wasn't good enough for you?  And that's why I ran so fast that day? Like I was expecting you not to want me?  Then, Tara shook me out of it and made me see things clearer with her hippie shit and fitness crap and I'm glad she did before we tried to figure this out.  Because now I _know_ I am good enough for you.  Old me was, and new me is too.  If you agree to go out with me, I will prove it to you every day.”

 

Liam tried to smile, but he was overwhelmed by Theo’s words and he looked like he was about to cry instead.

 

Theo couldn't help the laugh that escaped him as he watched Liam’s face contort with conflict.  He pulled Liam into his chest and hugged him tightly.

 

“Shut up.”  Liam laughed along with him and hugged him back firmly.  “I'm not crying. You're crying.”

 

Theo pulled back and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of Liam’s mouth, smiling widely as the other teen tried to twist to kiss him again.

 

“Liam Dunbar, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?”  Theo asked, a whisper between both of their smiles.

 

Liam started to nod before he froze and pulled back with a pout.

 

“Tomorrow?”  The blonde whined.  “You're leaving?”

 

Theo chuckled, pulling back and walking toward Liam’s staircase.

 

“Nah.”  Theo shook his head.  “But tonight, I wanted to just hang out with my best friend, Liam, who I missed dearly… And maybe just play video games, which _holy crap I cannot tell you how much I missed them._  I can put off getting some loving for another night, but I cannot go one more day without playing Overwatch.”

 

Liam laughed loudly in surprise as Theo turned and sprinted up to his room.

 

“Make yourself at home!”  Liam called after him before following after at a much slower rate.  As he climbed the stairs, he found himself musing about how happy he was that school was starting soon.

 

Senior year was going to be a good one.


End file.
